Coveted Desires
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Mitsuki is feeling more envious toward Yuu because of her relationship with Haruka. An inevitable confrontation occurs in which the red string threatens to break under the strain. Something must give. Will Mitsuki allow herself to let go once and for all or will her envy become the girls' undoing?


Disclaimer: I not own Sakura Trick.

Author's Note: Something that I started to write out at work. I have always thought that the relationship between Haruka, Yuu and Mitsuki could have been explored a bit further. Unfortunately it never was so I figured I would write this out and give my own take on their relationship and how it would pan out. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Sonoda Mitsuki stared glumly out of the window of her room as she replayed the events of the day through her head. She was so sure that Haruka would understand her and yet she was sorely disappointed. Even with the bold confession that she had made still Haruka did not understand the extent of her feelings.

The former school president ran a finger gently through her lips. She could see still remember the confused and yet eager expression on Haruka's face when she had leaned in to kiss her. It was Mitsuki's intent to kiss her on the lips and to fulfill the desire that she always tried to deny to herself.

 _Why am I thinking such things of Haruka right now? I'm going to college! There is my whole life ahead of me right now! Am I going to allow a silly, childish crush to hold me back?_

From the room nearby Mitsuki could hear the sound of laughter. She could instantly tell that it was Yuu and Haruka and despite her best efforts the former school president felt a sting of envy.

She did her best to ignore them as she focused on looking outside and thinking of her future. Mitsuki still had not decided what it was that she wanted to study for and yet no matter how hard she tried to think about what she wanted to pursue as her career her thoughts went back to Haruka.

 _This is silly. I really should be concentrating on my future instead of letting my infatuation with a fifteen year old get the better of me._

It was then that Mitsuki noticed that the laughter had died down and she instantly went on the alert.

Yuu had already chastised her for butting into her business. While Mitsuki had tried to claim that it was her sisterly duty to watch over Yuu the younger girl had saw through her ruse and spurned her efforts. While Haruka was confused by the confession Mitsuki knew that her little sister was aware of her feelings and thus kept close to Haruka whenever the girl came over to their house.

The silence was maddening. All sorts of lewd images popped into Mitsuki's head as her imagination began to run wild. The image of Haruka pinning Yuu to the ground while forcing her lips on those of the smaller girl. The sound of Yuu's soft moans as her resistance crumbled and soon succumbed letting the waves of pleasure overwhelm her.

She could no longer stand it.

Mitsuki marched out of her room and headed toward that of her little sister as if on a mission. Standing before the door of her little sister's room she could already hear the sound of moans from across the door.

Softly opening the door Mitsuki could barely contain her gasp as she saw Haruka pinning Yuu against the wall holding the smaller girl's arms above her head as they shared a passionate kiss. Normally Mitsuki would barge in and pry the two girls apart and then lecture them that girls shouldn't be indulging in themselves like that.

However Mitsuki knew that she would come across as a hypocrite if she said this. Mitsuki knew she still held powerful feelings toward Haruka. Her maternal feelings towards her younger sister were absent and instead replaced by envy.

These feelings were accompanied by anger toward Haruka.

How could someone who claimed to be so oblivious to love be able to kiss someone so…intimately? The familiarity in which the two girls were kissing each other showed was almost disturbing.

The anger was rising.

Haruka had claimed that she did not love Yuu and yet had the audacity to rebuke Mitsuki's confession of love. This made Mitsuki very upset because she felt that Haruka was taking advantage of Yuu while, at the same time, breaking her own heart.

Mitsuki clenched her fists when she thought this. The feelings of envy and anger were overwhelming now and before she could stop herself she stomped forward. She could see Haruka's eyes widen in surprise before yanking the girl off of her little sister.

Yuu's reaction was instant as she instantly stood between Haruka and Mitsuki and soon spoke her discontent.

"Again onee-san? Didn't I tell you to mind your own business already? What Haruka and I do with each other has nothing to do with you!"

Mitsuki didn't like the fact that Yuu was looking so upset at her and yet she still felt compelled to stop this debauchery.

"You allow Haruka to take advantage of you like that even though she says that she does not love you. Then what is it that you guys share that causes you to be so intimate with each other?"

Haruka squirmed under Mitsuki's grasp but was able to squeak out her response.

"I-I told you that what both me and Yuu share is special. We wanted to show how special our friendship was by doing something other girls normally wouldn't do. What is so hard to understand about that?"

Mitsuki's eyes bristled with anger when she heard this.

"So you and my sister share a 'special' relationship? What does that mean exactly? Are you in a relationship? Are you going out? Because only people who love each other can be so intimate."

Haruka's form wilted when she heard this.

"I still don't understand what you mean by love. If you're asking if I love you the way you said you love me then I don't know-"

"You're lying! How can you be so intimate with Yuu without loving her? You either love her or you're simply taking advantage of her! I cannot allow that."

Poor Haruka was beginning to tear up from the verbal lashing that she was receiving from Mitsuki. She couldn't understand why Mitsuki was accusing her like this.

"I have not been taking advantage of Yuu. I could never do anything so horrible to her. She is my best friend and I cherish her. Why do you keep thinking that I am up to no good?" asked Haruka sadly.

"The fact that you don't even understand what you're doing is sad Haruka. How can you claim to not love her and yet indulge yourself on her every opportunity you get?" asked Mitsuki harshly.

It was then that Yuu had had enough and soon spoke harshly.

"Why do you keep thinking that Haruka is hurting me? Just in case you didn't know I willingly give her consent to kiss me. If I didn't want her to kiss me then I wouldn't let her. Perhaps we don't love each other in a romantic way but that doesn't stop us from expressing our relationship in an intimate manner. So what if you don't agree with us? We enjoy kissing each other and we will continue to do so whether you like it or not!"

Mitsuki was taken aback by the harshness of Yuu's rebuttal. She felt a small twinge of guilt for being so intrusive on their relationship but this went away as her envy returned with a vengeance.

"Well it's not right Yuu! Only people who love each other can kiss each other like that!" said Mitsuki hotly.

It was then that Yuu rose her eyebrow in suspicion when she heard this.

"Love you say huh? I think I know what you're alluding to here. You claim that despite my special friendship with Haruka that I can't kiss her because I don't love her in a romantic way. However since you claimed that you do love her in a romantic way that means that only you have the right to kiss her isn't that right?" asked Yuu harshly.

The former student council president was not expecting this rebuttal. Just because Yuu did not make good grades in school didn't mean that she was stupid. School had nothing to do with her ability to discern the motives of others. Yuu had hit the nail on the head and Mitsuki nearly stuttered as she replied hastily.

"Don't be putting words in my mouth Yuu that isn't what I'm saying!"

"Well you're certainly implying it. You go out of your way to confess to her and straight out admit that you love her. Very well. Then by your logic you're pretty much saying that you have every right to kiss Haruka and not me because my feelings towards her are not romantic. This despite the fact that I have known Haruka since middle school and we share a bond that you are unable to comprehend."

"No that's not what I'm saying! What I'm saying is that Haruka has no right to take advantage of you! Honestly Yuu you should have more respect for yourself! I don't care how 'special' your relationship with Haruka is. If your intentions are not romantic then it's wrong! Believe me Yuu I know what I'm telling you! Keeping this relationship with Haruka will only hurt you in the end."

With every word that Mitsuki spoke Yuu's anger continued to rise until she could contain no more. In an uncharacteristic display of anger Yuu slammed her hand on top of her desk which startled both Mitsuki and Haruka causing them to jump.

"Don't even try to twist it about being concerned about me! The reason why you're even here is because you want to kiss Haruka and that you're jealous of my relationship with her! You're using your unrequited affections towards her as an excuse to stop me from kissing her. In short since you can't kiss her because Haruka didn't reciprocate your affections then you don't want me kissing her either. I didn't peg you as the type of person who wanted to spread her misery onee-san." said Yuu condescendingly.

Mitsuki had to bite her tongue when she heard Yuu's accusation. She was livid and yet knew that she could not really disagree with what Yuu said since it was true.

"I-I love Haruka and I don't think it's fair that you can indulge yourself in her without even being romantically attached to her. I have a genuine affection for her and yet I'm forced to stand idle."

It was then that Mitsuki turned to Haruka with a look of repressed anger.

"And you have the audacity to indulge yourself with my sister and yet are unable to provide me with a coherent response to my confession. Were you acting dense in a misguided attempt to not cause me pain or are you really that stupid?"

The room was deadly silent and Mitsuki instantly regretted the words that came out of her mouth. Haruka stood there as her head was cast low the bangs of her hair obscuring her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself as she started to tremble.

"H-Haruka I didn't mean-"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Mitsuki-san. Truly I did not know what you meant by the fact that you loved me. If I knew the answer you wanted to hear I would have told you in a heartbeat. I'm so sorry..."

With that Haruka slumped to the ground as she started to weep silently to herself.

Mitsuki stood there as she felt her anger and envy give way to guilt so overwhelming that it actually hurt. The older Sonoda sister clutched her chest as she felt horrible pain with each beat of her heart.

"How dare you."

The sound of Yuu's voice was threatening, even lethal. Mitsuki turned and was about to apologize before feeling a sharp pain on her cheek. Before she knew it she found herself on the ground with Yuu's form over her. Mitsuki was frightened. She had never seen Yuu so furious before.

"So this is what your so called love toward Haruka is? To make her feel guilty for not loving you or not understanding your intentions? Yet you would condemn my relationship with her just on a purely subjective bias? Not once have I ever made Haruka cry! I would die before I do something to deliberately bring her to tears! Why don't you go away already! You have caused us enough misery already. In your envy you have successfully driven the object of your affections to tears. Congratulations! You have managed to alienate Haruka even further than before."

Mitsuki could not stop the tears from forming on the corner of her eyes. She wished that a giant hole would open up beneath her and swallow her so that she could muck about in her self-pity and guilt.

"I-I get it. I know when I'm no longer wanted. Very well. I will leave you two alone." said Mitsuki miserably as she stood up and started toward the door.

The sound of Mitsuki's pitiful reply brought about Haruka's attention.

 _I have never heard Mitsuki-san sound so sad. Is this what love does to people? Cause them nothing but pain and misery?_

 _Will I let it all end like this?_

With that question in mind Haruka soon recovered as she stood up and placed her hand on Mitsuki's shoulder stopping her from leaving the room.

"Don't go..." said Haruka softly.

A sad smile came on Mitsuki's face as she turned her head and faced Haruka. She could still see the tear stains on the younger woman's face and felt more guilt knowing that she had caused them. Pushing those feelings aside she mustered up her composure as she spoke.

"H-Haruka-san. I'm so sorry to have brought you so much pain. I know I have no right in saying this but know that I still love you. You may not understand my intentions and it's my fault for assuming that you should know. I didn't mean to hurt you but it looks like no matter what I do it only brings pain and misery. Hold me in contempt if you wish I will not begrudge you because of that."

Haruka shook her head rapidly.

"Do you think I enjoy seeing the two people I have come to cherish most fight over me? It frightens me to think about what would happen if this were to continue. I don't want to stop being your friend Mitsuki-san but at the same time I'm afraid that by being with you it will strain your relationship with Yuu. I don't think I'm worth having you two's relationship fall apart."

Sometimes Mitsuki wondered whether Haruka knew just how much of an effect her words had on her. She could feel her face heating up. Without thinking she placed her hand on Haruka's cheek. Haruka leaned onto it closing her eyes in contentment.

Mitsuki then looked over at Yuu who walked in closer her face pensive.

"Haruka there is no reason for you to worry about Mitsuki and I. We are sisters and we will fight whether you're here or not. But don't think for a second that you're not worth it. I don't know the true nature of our relationship is Haruka. Sometimes I ask myself if I'm in love with you and then shake it off. How could I be in love with you, my best friend? And yet the more I think about it the more I'm certain that my feelings toward you are more than just that of friends."

It was then that Yuu turned over to Mitsuki.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry for hitting you onee-san. I was just so upset. But in a way I'm kind of glad that you butted in like you did because it made me realize something. When you attempted to get close to Haruka I wasn't upset because you wouldn't let us kiss. I was upset because I was _jealous_ of how close you were to her. I suddenly realized that the reason why I was envious is because I _love_ Haruka and I don't want her to be with anyone else but me!"

A light bulb seemed to come over Haruka's head as she opened her eyes.

"Are you saying that you love me too Yuu? But I don't know how to respond to that." said Haruka glumly.

It was then that Yuu had a wicked idea. In a way it kind of grossed her out but even she had to admit that she was curious. Besides it was a great way to get back at her older sister for daring to make Haruka cry.

Without any warning Yuu kissed Mitsuki on the lips.

The older woman's reaction was instant as she tried to push her younger sister off but Yuu was insistent. At once Mitsuki felt herself becoming overwhelmed by the sheer amount of sympathetic activity that was flooding her body. The taste of Yuu's lips, the heat of her breath, the feeling of their tongues as they vied for dominance. Without even thinking Mitsuki placed a hand behind Yuu's head as she pushed her in. The sound of the smaller woman's moans roused a primal urge from deep within Mitsuki as she pushed in even deeper.

"No! Stop that!"

At once Haruka grabbed Yuu and yanked her off of Mitsuki. The older woman, on the other hand, seemed to be staring out in space as her eyes were still glazed over in pleasure. Then, in an instant, she snapped out of the spell and at once roared out her indignation.

"Yuu! What the heck was that for?"

Yuu held a mischievous grin as she knew that she had totally held one over her big sister.

"I was trying to prove a point."

"And pray what point were you trying to make?"

It was then that Haruka instantly grabbed Yuu and held her in between her breasts.

"N-No! Yuu is mine and mine only!"

At that moment Mitsuki realized what it was that Yuu was trying to achieve by her hasty stunt.

 _I did not think that Yuu was that crafty. Even so I cannot be sure. Better to be safe than sorry._

With that Mitsuki grabbed Yuu and attempted to pull her off of Haruka. The resistance was quite fierce as Haruka held on to Yuu with dear life. Yuu, on the other hand, had her eyes closed and a goofy smile on her face as she was being tugged between both Haruka and Mitsuki. A gleam came to Mitsuki's eye as she was able to confirm her suspicions.

"Why are you so jealous Haruka?"

Haruka blushed at the accusation but shook her head.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Then why don't you let go and let me love my little sister then?"

"No! If she wants to kiss anyone then it is only with me!" declared Haruka.

"You're acting like an overbearing boyfriend you know that Haruka?"

With that Haruka's face reddened as she let go of Yuu and placed her hands on her face.

 _I don't want to admit it but Mitsuki-san is right! I really AM jealous!_

 _But why? I don't understand why I would feel so jealous of Mitsuki-san. I mean she is Yuu's big sister and if they choose to share their relationship in that way then I shouldn't stop them. Then why do I feel only pain when I think of Yuu with someone else other than me._

Both Mitsuki and Yuu noticed the pensive expression on Haruka's face. Both of them came up to her as they embraced her.

"You want to know why you feel so envious Haruka? It's because you love Yuu." said Mitsuki as she started to stroke Haruka's hair softly.

"I-Is that what it is? These feelings I have towards her? But I don't like feeling jealous." said Haruka.

"There is nothing wrong with feeling jealous Haruka. I feel jealous everytime onee-san gets close to you and that's because I realized that I love you too. So why don't we stop trying to kid ourselves already? We have gone far beyond the point of friendship already. Ever since the day we shared our first kiss in fact." said Yuu.

Haruka took a moment to think to herself.

"So these weird feelings I have around are natural? Because when I see you Yuu my heart starts to beat so rapidly that it feels like it's going to pop out of my chest. When I think about you with someone else I feel a pain so great that I'm willing to do anything to stop it. Yet when you're with me I feel like everyday is the best day of my life." said Haruka.

Mitsuki giggled when she heard this.

"Totally cheesy! But yeah it's as I figured. You're head over heels for my little sister. Now you understand how I feel whenever you're with my little sister though." said Mitsuki with a smile.

It was at that moment that Haruka realized what it was that Mitsuki was trying to tell her on the day that she confessed to her. Then Haruka wasn't sure what it was that Mitsuki was trying to say but now she understood completely.

"I'm jealous when Yuu is with anyone else but me because I love her. Because you're jealous of Yuu for being with me then that means you also love me. I-I'm sorry. It took me so long to realize how it was that you felt toward me. But now I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt you and yet I don't want to abandon what I have with Yuu because I know now for certain that I love her."

Mitsuki closed her eyes as she realized what it was that she needed to do. The desire to stay and remain close to Haruka forever was overwhelming but she knew that she could not do that. She knew that Yuu was closer to Haruka then she ever could be.

"Listen to me Haruka. I'm happy that you know realize my feelings toward you but even so that doesn't change the fact that I can't come between both you and my little sister. You two share something special and I refuse to get in the way of that. With that I will no longer pursue you Haruka. In the days to come perhaps I can find someone in college whom I can share my love with. But will you allow me one concession?"

Yuu knew what it was that her big sister wanted to do. At any other time she would have vehemently refused but she would grant her this one request. She could see Mitsuki look over at her as if asking for permission. With a nod of her head Yuu gave her consent.

With that Mitsuki placed her hand behind Haruka's head and gently pressed her lips down on Haruka's.

The reaction was instant as Haruka instantly took control and started to dictate the pace of their make out session. However Mitsuki wasn't going to allow herself to be dominated as she grabbed Haruka firmly and pushed her against the wall. Haruka, not used to being the submissive one, resisted.

Taking what she learned briefly with her kiss with Yuu she pressed her tongue against Haruka's lips. Haruka parted her mouth as their tongues vied for dominance. Grabbing Haruka's hands Mitsuki interlocked them with hers and pressed them against the wall while driving her knee in between Haruka's legs. Through the silky material of Haruka's shorts Mitsuki could feel the dampness on her knee.

Feeling bolder knowing that she had Haruka aroused she then bit down lightly on Haruka's bottom lip before planting kisses down her neck. Haruka arched her back as Mitsuki's kept her descent until soon she was in the valley of Haruka's breasts.

"M-Mitsuki-san...please not there. I-I don't like it when-"

Mitsuki grinned when she heard Haruka's voice and, in an instant, took a hand and grabbed hold of one of Haruka's breasts and squeezed. A whimpered moan came from Haruka's mouth.

"You don't like it when anyone grabs you here? Not even Yuu?" asked Mitsuki pointedly.

"No...not even Yuu."

"Yet you get to kiss and touch her whenever you want don't you?"

"W-What are you talking about I never touched-"

It was then that Mitsuki drove her knee in toward Haruka's core and applied just a bit of pressure. The reaction was instant as Haruka attempted to close her legs but couldn't. Helpless, Haruka felt her body nearly buckling from the contact. The urge to scream out in her growing arousal was nearly too much.

"You're lying to me. The few times that I have caught both you and Yuu kissing I have always seen your hands and legs where they are not supposed to be. Your hand oh so innocently happening to be on one of Yuu's small breasts or your knee always between her legs. She doesn't mind because she loves you and is willing to share her body with you. To allow you to bring her to the point of arousal and ecstasy and watch her in her moment of climax and ecstasy the likes of which I haven't even seen. You should be so fortunate! She has granted you that gift and yet you are not willing to do the same for her? Selfish girl! You may have admitted to loving Yuu but you still don't understand that a relationship is a two way street."

With that Mitsuki soon dislodged herself from Haruka's pliant body as she motioned for Yuu to come over.

In truth Yuu was mesmerized at how her big sister had taken control of Haruka. While Yuu loved Haruka she could not deny that she didn't enjoy being dominated all the time. For once she wanted to take charge of their kissing sessions and to dictate the pace in which they were going.

Mitsuki seemed to know what it was that Yuu was thinking and soon spoke.

"Despite how she looks Haruka is quite the selfish girl. You may be smaller than her but that doesn't mean that she can dominate you whenever she wants. You too can take the reins and dictate the relationship on your own terms. Don't ever forget that Yuu. Just how you managed to take initiative when you kissed me you should also do with Haruka. Now go and indulge yourself. I know just by looking at you that you have been wanting to grab her breasts this whole time." grinned Mitsuki.

It was then that Yuu surprised Mitsuki by hugging her tightly. Mitsuki's face soon softened as she stroked her little sister's hair.

"Thank you...thank you so much for understanding." said Yuu as she was tearing up.

Mitsuki too could feel the tears brimming from her eyes but shook them off. She knew that she was going to hurt for a while in letting Haruka go.

 _But at least I can take solace in the fact that I was able to kiss Haruka. I'll be sure to remember today for the rest of my life._

With that Mitsuki soon pushed Yuu away gently.

"Go to Haruka. I will no longer attempt to pursue her any longer nor do I have the right to interfere in your relationship now that I'm sure that the love that you feel toward each other is genuine. Haruka is a good person and she will always take care of you. I envy you but I'm sure that I will find my special someone I know it."

Yuu nodded in understanding. She then turned her attention toward Haruka as the first thing she did was place a petite hand on Haruka's ample breast. Haruka moaned from the contact and placed a hand on Yuu to stop her but Yuu held on tightly.

"So what do you say Haruka? Care to let me indulge myself for once?"

"Yuu-chan..."

With that Yuu claimed Haruka's lips as they started in their passionate make out session.

Her job done Mitsuki quietly made her way out of the room as she immediately made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She locked the door behind her before turning on the hot water. She removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. Feeling the warm water cascade her body Mitsuki looked down toward the ground as she clenched her fists tightly as the steam started to fill the room.

Knowing that no one could hear her now Mitsuki let the dam loose as she knelt on the floor the shower and started to cry.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there's my take on things. Perhaps a bit too graphic on some parts here and there but I really couldn't help myself lol. Anyway let me know what you all think!


End file.
